


第三十三章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第三十三章

Kongphop从家中的医药箱里翻出来仅有的几片退烧药和消肿的药膏回到床边，轻轻撩开了Arthit身上的被子，生怕吵醒他一般。

Arthit的身上此时还是一片狼籍，衬衫皱皱巴巴的挂在他的身上，肌肤上的红痕在它的遮掩下依旧若隐若现的显露出来，由于还没有经过清洗Arthit的精液和汗渍混在一起也还挂在衣物上，这些对于Kongphop这种有洁癖的人来说却没有一点的反感与厌恶。

——他大概真的是疯了。

Kongphop伸出手指尖抚过Arthit紧皱的眉心，Arthit即使是睡着了也还是放松不下来，从他口中吐出的含糊不清的梦呓让他整个人看着都有些痛苦，“Kongphop...你为什么...要...伤害我...”

含糊声很小却也偶然传进了Kongphop的耳朵里，格外清晰。

他的心里一紧，好不容易放下的心又提了起来，他害怕转天一睁眼这人儿又不见了...

Kongphop自然也知道自己对他造成了多大的伤害，可是尽管如此，他还是不想放开手...

他第一次对一个人如此执着。

——————————

虽然不想吵醒Arthit，但是就这么让他睡过去黏黏糊糊的肯定也不舒服，他犹豫了一下还是走进浴室将浴缸放满了温水，才走出来摇了摇他的肩头，轻轻喊到他的名字。

Arthit不舒服哼了几下才睁开眼，发烧再加上酒精的作用让他有些迷糊，等他被Kongphop扶了起来，眼睛眨了好几下瞳孔才慢慢的聚焦，看清了眼前的人，仅仅是一瞬间Arthit下意识的就想撩开其余的被子逃跑，不料却被Kongphop一把抓住胳膊捉了回来，直接拦腰抱进了怀里。

见Arthit还有要挣扎的迹象，Kongphop收紧了手在他耳边低声威胁到，“现在正守着床边，你再折腾别怪我不客气。”

尽管Arthit不是很清醒，可他还是听懂了Kongphop话中的意思，登时就绷紧了神经，不敢再动弹。

他是真的怕了这个男人的体力。

看他老实下来Kongphop才抱着他走进浴室把他放进了浴缸中，温热的水侵透了Arthit的衣物，蒸腾的热气却也让他了些许的放松。

Kongphop伸出手开始费力的给他脱着紧贴在他身上的衣服，等到都脱干净他也累了个满头虚汗。

浴缸中的人有些愣怔的半晌才反应过来，一看衣服全被脱了，即使是迷糊间Arthit还有些害怕的下意识拒绝着，

“不...不做了，够了...”

Kongphop心底一沉，竟然也因为他的话有一丝不悦，在他心里自己难道就是个这样的人，动不动就会碰他？

...虽然也没少碰。

Arthit抬起的手乱扑腾着，扬起的些许水花溅了Kongphop一身，瞬间让他成了个落汤鸡，无奈他也只得脱下衣服，不过早晚也都得湿透，他呼了口气耐心的对Arthit解释，

“不做，就是给你洗干净。”他一边说着一边用手按压出了一些沐浴露，在他身上擦拭着。

“那你脱我衣服干什么...嗯～”Kongphop的手指无意间划过他的乳尖，立刻就听见了Arthit从喉间溢出的勾人的喘息。

“不脱衣服怎么洗？”

“嗯...你弄疼我了...”

这音调到了Kongphop的耳朵里怎么听怎么都觉得带了些勾引的味道在里面。

Kongphop吞了吞口水努力的驱走了脑中的邪念，发着烧的Arthit皮肤很烫，他尽量保持着理智，减轻了擦拭的力度继续向下略过，可他又没伺候过人，这下弄的Arthit更难受了。

“唔...好痒...啊哈...～”又是一声轻喘。

Kongphop的手就像带有魔力每每碰过他的身体，就像是着了火一般，麻麻痒痒的令他忍不住闷哼出声。这声音简直是最好的催情剂，透过空气穿进Kongphop的耳膜，听的他心里直痒痒。

再这么下去就真的不只是洗澡了，终于Kongphop忍不住出声吓唬道，

“你再叫我现在就把你做到连声音都发不出来信不信？”

“不要...”Arthit的瞳仁微缩赶紧摇了摇头。

“不想做就老老实实的让我洗干净。”

之后的清洗倒是安静了许多，Arthit忍住不发出一点声音，生怕刺激了这个禽兽，直到口腔里尝到一丝铁锈味他才猛然感觉到疼痛，才发觉唇瓣被他自己的牙齿咬破了...

Kongphop这时也发现了，心底有一丝后悔没有早注意到。不得不说生病人真的有些迟钝，但是他也忘了这人儿本身就喝了酒，此时还能老老实实的在他家里被他摆弄也是托了这些所赐。

要不像个小野猫一样哪里能这么轻易制住，不把他的脸挠花了都是轻的吧。

“快松开，你要是想叫就叫出来吧，我不怪你...”Kongphop扳起了Arthit的脸，扣住了他的下巴强行让他松了嘴，但是...尽管声音可以抑制住，Kongphop的余光还是瞥见了Arthit已经站起来的...分身。

他脑中理智的弦险些崩断，但他也没打算就这么放了Arthit。

“Arthit...你这么敏感？”Kongphop的手不受控制的向他身下伸去，一把抓住了那根精神的小玉茎。

“嗯～松开...说好不做的...”Arthit抬起手抵着Kongphop凑过来的脸颊。

“不做...我就帮你一下。”

Arthit的声音最终还是被Kongphop的唇瓣堵了个彻底，直到在他的摆弄下再次泻了出来。

这一个澡洗了将近2个小时，换了好几次的水才勉强把Arthit从内到外清理干净，Kongphop给他裹好了浴巾吹干了头发才把昏昏欲睡的Arthit抱回床上。

“先吃药，等会再睡。”Kongphop把药和水递到了Arthit眼前，可是对方却迟迟不接。

“...太苦。”

他竟然忘了Arthit怕苦。

Kongphop把手里的东西放在了床头柜上，又回到厨房翻出了几块冰糖，“家里没有别的了，先吃这个吧。”

看着Arthit的喉结滑动了一下将药片吞了进去，他才把糖顺着他的唇瓣放进了口腔里。又把药膏拿了过来，轻轻涂抹在了Arthit手腕被勒出的痕迹上。

等他都弄完Arthit已经陷在大床里进入了梦乡。

Kongphop又去冲了个凉才回到床上。

他头一次知道原来照顾人是这么累...但是他看着就躺在自己眼前的人突然也觉得这些都没什么...只要他在就好。

他的手臂环住了Arthit没有赘肉的窄腰把人往自己的怀里又揽了揽满足的睡了过去。


End file.
